


Знакомство с родителями

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Гарри соглашается поехать на выходные в Малфой-мэнор.





	Знакомство с родителями

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: wakeupinlondon

Яркое солнце неожиданно ударило в глаза сразу после аппарации. Гарри помедлил, оглядываясь, и только после этого отпустил руку Драко.

Они стояли перед главными воротами Малфой-мэнора — разумеется, можно было аппарировать прямо в дом, но Драко говорил, что есть какое-то очарование в том, чтобы сначала пройти весь двор и войти через дверь. Сразу за воротами начинался сад: яркие цветы, кусты роз, аккуратной формы деревья. По ровным дорожкам вышагивали белые павлины, из листвы чирикали птицы. Посреди сада возвышался величественный особняк, не менее ухоженный, чем его окрестности.

Все осталось ровно так, как в тот раз, когда Гарри впервые увидел мэнор, но теперь кто-то будто добавил яркости тусклым цветам, изменил холодные тона на теплые, убрал все мрачное, заменив на светлое и пестрое.

Малфой-мэнор из воспоминаний Гарри, в который он откровенно боялся возвращаться (хотя никогда не признавался вслух), казался словно совершенно другим домом. Неужели это только из-за того, что теперь рядом не было Волдеморта? Или, может, из-за солнечной погоды?

— Идем, — прошептал Драко, касаясь губами уха Гарри и задевая его локоть ладонью, подталкивая вперед.

Люциус и Нарцисса уже спустились с крыльца, чтобы встретить их — видимо, они тоже считали встречи на улице очаровательными.

— Привет, мам, — сказал Драко и первым потянулся обнять Нарциссу. Он был уже немного выше нее и губами ткнулся куда-то в висок, пока она не потянула его вниз, чтобы расцеловать в щеки.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что растерянно пялится на это, хотя, казалось, ничего необычного не происходило. Просто мама и сын обнимаются после расставания... недолгого, вообще-то. Драко приезжал к родителям всего неделю назад, но раньше он никогда не брал с собой Гарри. Точнее, Гарри сам не соглашался с ним поехать.

Гарри ожидал чего-то совсем иного: он думал, что увидит мрачный Малфой-мэнор, что родители Драко будут холодными и немного сдержанными, а если Нарцисса все-таки решит обнять и поцеловать Драко, то тот будет смущаться и уворачиваться, как всегда делали Рон и другие Уизли при встрече с мамой. Гарри еще не отошел от потрясения в виде цветущего светлого сада, как пришлось укладывать в голове образ счастливой Нарциссы, целующей сына.

Люциус тоже приобнял Драко за плечи. Гарри, наблюдая за этим, чувствовал себя ужасно глупо.

— Здравствуйте, Гарри, — поздоровалась Нарцисса. — Можно называть вас Гарри?

— Да, конечно, — растерянно кивнул он.

— С вами все нормально? — спросил Люциус (похоже, даже без издевки), тоже обращая на него внимание. — Нехорошо после аппарации?

Драко обеспокоенно обернулся.

— Немного, — ответил Гарри, почти не соврав.

После аппарации ему действительно все это время было нехорошо, хотя происходящее не имело отношения к тошноте или головокружению. Зато напрямую касалось того, что Люциус и Нарцисса довольно доброжелательно относились к нему, не пытаясь испепелить взглядами или показать, что Гарри в этом доме не рады.

— Можете сходить оставить вещи, — предложила Нарцисса, уже поднимаясь по крыльцу обратно в дом, а затем немного понизила голос: — Драко, мы подготовили только твою спальню, но если Гарри нужна отдельная комната...

— Все хорошо. Спасибо, мам, — ответил Драко, улыбаясь.

Гарри привык видеть эту расслабленную счастливую улыбку только дома наедине.

— Перед ужином будет время показать Гарри дом и сад, — продолжила Нарцисса, и он снова задумался, вспоминая то, что уже видел в мэноре раньше: подвал, который использовался в качестве тюрьмы, и темные холодные залы.

Образы этих мест Гарри прокручивал в голове перед сном несколько дней подряд до поездки, но только теперь всерьез задумался, каким увидит дом Драко на самом деле.

***

У пруда рос большой старый дуб. Даже Дуб. Гарри обнаружил много интересного и удивительного в доме и на территории Малфой-мэнора, но Дуб поразил его больше всего. У него был массивный ствол, который выглядел в пару раз шире Гарри, а толстую неровную кору покрывали полосы, похожие на старые шрамы. Пышная листва, в которой прятались зеленые желуди, закрывала от солнца почти половину поляны и отражалась в небольшом пруду.

— Это было мое любимое место в детстве, — сказал Драко, ловко забираясь на одну из веток дуба. — Мне нравилось тут лазить. Особенно, когда я обижался за что-то на родителей и сбегал сюда, чтобы с ними не общаться. Меня хватало минут на десять где-то. Хотя один раз я неудачно упал с этого дуба, причем лбом ударился ровно о корень. Все лицо в кровь, весь в крови, пришлось идти домой, хотя я еще не прекратил обижаться на родителей. Ну, и они на меня. Мама издали начала ворчать, но потом заметила кровь и сразу очень изменилась. Ничего серьезного, конечно, не случилось, но у меня на лбу потом остался шрам. Обычный, не в форме молнии, но это было забавно, поэтому я тоже представлял себя Избранным и особенным. Где-то через пару месяцев шрам свели, правда.

Гарри, слушая рассказ, тоже попытался залезть на ветку, но получалось далеко не так ловко, как у Драко. Ничего удивительного — тот годами тренировался и точно знал, куда, когда и с какой скоростью надо наступить, чтобы удачно забраться на дуб. Во дворе Дурслей Гарри тоже изучил все изгибы и «ступеньки» на деревьях.

Драко протянул ему руку, помогая залезть наверх, и Гарри, оказавшись на ветке, поцеловал его в щеку в знак благодарности.

— А потом я тренировал на этом дубе первые заклинания, — продолжил Драко. — Сначала маминой палочкой, затем своей — летом перед поступлением. И на каникулах тоже.

— Но на каникулах нельзя было колдовать.

— Правда? — Драко театрально вскинул брови. — А я и не заметил, мне родители всегда разрешали. А что, Уизли тоже не давали использовать магию вне Хогвартса?

— Нет, — угрюмо ответил Гарри, вспоминая тонны перечищенной вручную картошки и порезанной капусты.

— Теперь понятно, почему Уизли всегда был так плох на чарах и трансфигурации. Никакой практики целое лето!

Гарри ткнул Драко в бок острым локтем, чтобы в очередной раз не спорить вслух об Уизли. В ответ Гарри получил легкий пинок по ноге и хотел уже укусить Драко за ухо, но не удержал равновесие и чуть не свалился с ветки. Вцепившись в Драко, он замер, убеждаясь, что точно не упадет.

Гарри подумал, что это очень романтичный момент, подходящий для поцелуя, но вот Драко невозмутимо продолжил делиться воспоминаниями:

— Еще у меня долго не получалось взлетать с земли на метле, но если я стартовал с высоты, то нормально летал. Так что я прыгал с ветки на метле. Правда, один раз я не полетел и так сломал метлу. И отец снова запретил мне забираться на деревья. Снова — в смысле, что он запретил мне это еще в тот раз, когда я разбил лоб, но потом вроде как забыл.

Гарри почти чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.

— А я в детстве пару раз прыгал с ветки с зонтиком, как Мэри Поппинс. И с пакетом, будто парашютист, — признался Гарри. — Но не летел после этого. И вообще чаще всего просто сидел на дереве, надеясь, что Дадли с компанией не смогут залезть так же высоко и достать меня.

— Понятно, — ответил Драко, не пытаясь отодвинуться и отцепить от себя Гарри.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а затем Драко чуть наклонился вперед, целуя Гарри, и он ответил — даже несмотря на риск увлечься и снова потерять равновесие.

***

Во время ужина разговаривали в основном Нарцисса и Драко. Люциус тоже иногда вставлял пару слов — то вспоминал медовый месяц в Азии, то рассказывал про новые законопроекты в Министерстве. Гарри же иногда казалось, будто он смотрит на происходящее со стороны, а не сидит за одним столом с остальными. Ему несколько раз задавали вопросы, но Гарри отвечал неловко и односложно.

Этот семейный ужин был не похож на те, что обычно устраивались в Норе — шумные веселые посиделки, толпы народу, громкие споры. И он не походил и на ужины с Дурслями, которые обычно тоже проходили спокойно, но на которых Гарри ощущал себя лишним. У Малфоев не стоял гомон, все говорили тихо и как-то тепло. Хотя Гарри молчал, никто не пытался демонстративно его игнорировать или унижать.

Кажется, некомфортно было только Гарри. Драко увлеченно говорил с родителями, иногда бросая на него обеспокоенные взгляды и успокаивающе касаясь руки. Люциус выглядел разве что немного настороженным. Нарцисса смотрела выжидающе и заинтересованно. И все равно Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно.

Ох, Мерлин, он так долго волновался из-за этой встречи, думал, как ужасно все может быть в мэноре и как надо постараться, несмотря ни на что, понравиться родителям Драко. И в итоге он сам все портил, хотя не было никаких причин переживать. Все шло хорошо.

Может, слишком хорошо на фоне того, что придумывал Гарри.

Он представлял, как Люциус будет выставлять его дураком в разговорах (в реальности ему не приходилось даже стараться), как эльфы будут менять незнакомые деликатесы каждые десять минут, как рядом с тарелкой выложат двенадцать вилок и будет стыдно в них запутаться. Гарри воображал гнетущую атмосферу на фоне роскоши — как, например, обычно показывали в замке Дракулы из фильмов.

После ужина Гарри с Драко поднялись в спальню, и это продолжало удивлять: почему-то казалось, что их обязательно должны были расселить по разным комнатам. Пришлось бы ночью бегать по коридорам или пробираться в окно через балкон.

Но вместо этого была общая кровать в старой спальне Драко.

— Как ты? — спросил Драко, когда прикрыл дверь.

Он ведь наверняка понимал, что недомогание и поведение Гарри никак не связаны с аппарацией, но тактично молчал.

— Мне кажется, я сам все порчу, — со вздохом признался Гарри, садясь на кровать.

— А по-моему, неплохо прошло.

Гарри непонимающе уставился на Драко.

— Без обид, но я боялся, что ты начнешь болтать что-то лишнее и рассказывать тупые шутки из-за нервов. Не то чтобы это совсем страшно, но всем было бы неловко.

— И ты все равно повез меня к родителям?

— Нельзя же до старости их избегать, — невозмутимо ответил Драко. — И просто не стоило демонизировать моих родителей с самого начала. Сам придумал, что они тебя ненавидят, сам нервничал. Я надеялся, что после знакомства ты увидишь, что тут нет ничего страшного, и успокоишься.

Гарри насупился, и Драко, похоже, не выдержал (это всегда действовало), потому что забрался на кровать и сел на колени позади Гарри, начав массировать его плечи.

— Расслабься, — настойчиво сказал Драко, большими пальцами с нажимом проведя вдоль позвонков и вызвав у Гарри шумный вздох.

Мышцы под его ладонями разогревались и приятно ныли, Драко постепенно спускался от шеи и плеч вниз, разминая спину через тонкую ткань рубашки. Гарри не особенно любил рубашки, но хотел произвести впечатление, да и боялся выглядеть нелепо в футболке на фоне богатого Малфой-мэнора.

— Разденешься? — невинно предложил Драко, дойдя до поясницы и вытаскивая заправленную рубашку из-под пояса штанов.

В руках Драко Гарри за пару минут уже полностью расслабился, перестав думать про все свои сегодняшние промахи и испытания следующего дня. Он сосредоточился только на прикосновениях горячих ладоней и расстегнул и снял рубашку, не открывая глаза.

— Забирайся ко мне, — предложил Драко, потянув его с ногами на кровать.

Гарри встал на колени рядом с изголовьем кровати, опираясь на перекладину.

— А лечь не хочешь? — поинтересовался Драко, вставая сзади и целуя разгоряченную кожу вдоль позвоночника, продолжив разминать немного напряженную спину.

— Не-а, — ответил Гарри, обернувшись через плечо.

Драко тут же поцеловал его в губы, обнимая и опуская руки на ремень. Избавившись от штанов и белья Гарри, он отстранился, чтобы снять водолазку, а потом прижаться к спине Гарри снова — близко, кожа к коже. Драко оставлял поцелуи на шее и горячо дышал на ухо, когда его ладони легли на запястья Гарри.

— Держись крепче и не отпускай, — попросил Драко, целуя его в макушку.

Гарри крепче сжал пальцы. Конечно, просьбы Драко не походили на приказы, не было страшно их нарушить, но выполнять всегда казалось интереснее. В этом находилось что-то особенное. Больше удовольствия, сильнее эмоции. Как раз то, что сейчас требовалось Гарри, чтобы окончательно расслабиться, отвлечься и вместе с Драко забыть обо всех проблемах. Наедине с Драко вообще было легко не думать ни о чем другом.

Ладони скользили по телу, пока не остановились у паха Гарри. Драко обхватил член пальцами, начиная неторопливо ласкать, настойчиво и ритмично гладить, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Второй рукой Драко то ласкал яйца, то размазывал капли выступающей смазки. Постепенно член твердел и поднимался, открывалась яркая гладкая головка, и Гарри завороженно наблюдал за каждым движением рук.

Напоследок Драко легко прихватил пальцами уздечку, потянув, а затем отпустил и отстранился. Гарри разочарованно выдохнул и крепче сжал изголовье кровати, чтобы не продолжить прерванные ласки самостоятельно.

Драко зашуршал одеждой за его спиной, выругался, отстранился еще сильнее. Гарри не выдержал и оглянулся из любопытства: Драко приспустил штаны и держал в руке палочку Гарри. Иронично было думать об этом сейчас, но его палочка всегда прекрасно слушалась Драко.

— Не вертись, — сказал Драко и быстро поцеловал его в лоб.

Гарри со смешком отвернулся обратно и немного наклонился вперед, расставляя ноги шире. Он тут же почувствовал, как Драко снова прижимается сзади, на этот раз давая ощутить стоящий член у ягодиц. Одной рукой он гладил податливое тело, правда, избегая паха Гарри, второй — похоже, растирал смазку по своему члену.

Они редко занимались сексом в такой позе, гораздо чаще — лицом к лицу, чтобы смотреть в глаза, видеть реакции друг друга и целоваться. Но во всех позах имелись свои преимущества, которые стоили того, чтобы внести в жизнь немного разнообразия. Сзади было удобнее, Драко входил глубже и под совсем другим углом, и еще он удивительно приятно обнимал Гарри, прижимая к своей груди и целуя плечи.

Гарри застонал, когда Драко толкнулся в него, но тут же закусил губу. Все-таки они находились не дома, рядом могли оказаться родители Драко или даже просто домашние эльфы, перед которыми не хотелось открывать такие подробности личной жизни.

Драко положил ладонь на шею Гарри, вынуждая повернуть голову, и поцеловал. Мягкий влажный язык скользнул между приоткрытых губ, двигаясь практически в такт толчкам, и Гарри начал посасывать его, приглушенно постанывая в рот Драко. Хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но Гарри только крепче сжимал пальцами изголовье кровати и иногда сам насаживался на член.

Гарри слышал прерывистые вдохи, ощущал горячие руки Драко на своем теле и откровенные поцелуи на плечах. Не нужно было смотреть в лицо, чтобы чувствовать, что это Драко — Гарри узнал бы его прикосновения из тысячи, с закрытыми глазами. Он, черт возьми, определял его по звуку шагов в коридоре, конечно, он в любой позе ощущал, что трахается именно с Драко. И только Драко он мог с такой готовностью отдаваться.

Контролировать себя становилось все сложнее, колени разъезжались от сильных глубоких толчков, член почти болезненно ныл, требуя внимания.

— Как в тебе хорошо, — хрипло прошептал на ухо Драко, и все тело Гарри прошила дрожь от одного только глубокого голоса. Так вообще законно разговаривать в доме своих родителей? За это не должны отправлять в Азкабан?

— Не представляю, сколько раз я дрочил на этой кровати на твои письма, на твои колдо из газет или просто на мысли о тебе, мечтая, что когда-нибудь мы потрахаемся здесь, — продолжил Драко, ускоряясь и на мгновение сбиваясь на стон. — Жаль, что ты ни разу не согласился приехать на каникулы или хотя бы влезть в окно. Я так скучал по тебе.

— Ты тоже… мх… ни разу не согласился приехать в Нору.

— Чтобы потом тайком перебегать в твою спальню и спать на одной узкой кровати рядом с Роном?

— Почему бы и нет?

Драко сзади глухо фыркнул и снова застонал, видимо, не в силах больше продолжать разговор. А затем опустил ладонь на член Гарри, сжимая и делая пару резких движений.

Гарри застонал и выгнулся — он сам этого не ожидал, но ощущений вдруг оказалось слишком много. И кончил, выпустив несколько струек спермы, все еще насаженный на член Драко.

Опираясь на изголовье кровати, он обессиленно наклонился вперед, и Драко заботливо придержал его, обнимая поперек груди. Гарри почувствовал, как Драко вышел из него, а потом, видимо, довел себя до оргазма всего за несколько секунд, кончая на выгнутую поясницу — не стал трахать расслабленное податливое тело или ждать, пока Гарри придет в себя.

Гарри устало завалился на постель, успокаиваясь, и Драко лег рядом, целуя его в плечо. Драко хотел помочь Гарри расслабиться — и у него это как всегда прекрасно получилось.

— Так что ты говорил о поездке в Нору? — поинтересовался Гарри, немного отдышавшись.

Драко хрипло рассмеялся, зарываясь носом в его волосы.

— Давай поговорим об этом, когда я буду нормально соображать. Хотя рядом с тобой это сложно.

Гарри мысленно решил, что Драко все равно теперь не сбежать от ответа, поэтому кивнул.

Весь вечер до этого Гарри иногда думал о том, как здорово было бы оказаться на Гриммо, подальше от мэнора. Потом, впрочем, одергивал себя: дома остался только Кричер, и сидеть с ним одному тоже не хотелось. Лежа в холодной постели, он уже много раз жалел, что оставался на Гриммо, не согласившись поехать с Драко к родителям. Вдвоем с Драко в Малфой-мэноре и правда оказалось лучше, чем дома в одиночестве.

И теперь Гарри не только убедился в этом, но и прочувствовал, полностью расслабившись.

***

Утром Гарри проснулся один. Драко обычно рано вставал, и Гарри привык просыпаться без него, или с трудом разлеплять глаза и сразу видеть непозволительно бодрого для такого часа Драко, читающего книгу или утреннюю почту. Часто приходилось спускаться на кухню и находить на столе теплый завтрак, оставленный Драко под куполом.

Но все это было дома — дома Гарри не имел ничего против, потому что совершенно комфортно себя чувствовал на своей территории. Сидеть без Драко в Малфой-мэноре было неуютно, отправляться на поиски по огромному особняку — почти страшно, но во время умывания Гарри убедил себя, что бояться как минимум глупо. Пока что он не увидел ничего, из-за чего стоило бы беспокоиться.

В гнетущей тишине Гарри обошел несколько мест, которые вчера показывал и особо отмечал Драко: библиотеку, лабораторию, балкон. Потом спустился на первый этаж.

— Госпожа моя королева многим обязана сэру Ланселоту, гораздо более, нежели какому-либо еще рыцарю; ибо не раз он спасал ей жизнь и бился за нее в поединках, когда все другие при дворе отказывали королеве в защите.

Гарри тихо пошел на голос и оказался рядом с гостиной, замерев в ее дверном проеме. Пару секунд Гарри оглядывал комнату, убеждаясь, что там нет Драко, и этого времени хватило Нарциссе, чтобы заметить его.

— Гарри! Доброе утро.

Нарцисса расчесывала волосы Люциусу, пока он вслух читал старую книгу, но при появлении Гарри они оба прервались.

— М, доброе утро. Я ищу Драко, — сказал Гарри, почувствовав себя неловко под их взглядами. — Вы не знаете?..

— Может, еще в столовой? — предположила Нарцисса. — В любом случае тебе тоже надо позавтракать.

Гарри быстро кивнул, радуясь возможности уйти. Конечно, родители Драко относились к нему благосклонно, но Гарри предпочитал налаживать отношения постепенно.

— Спасибо. М, хорошего дня.

В столовой Драко не оказалось, но Гарри все равно задержался, чтобы перекусить. Еда в Малфой-мэноре на вкус почти не отличалась от той, что дома готовил Кричер — видимо, сказывалось то, что некоторые эльфы мэнора сначала служили Блэкам. Да и вообще они больше напоминали Кричера, чем Добби, когда-то жившего у Малфоев. Домовики мэнора явно не остались в восторге от знакомства с «национальным героем», но при этом были рады служить «другу хозяина Драко».

Это «другу» Гарри очень не нравилось, он все-таки считал себя кем-то большим для Драко. А вот эльфы мэнора, по мнению Гарри, рассчитывали, что он будет только другом, а не займет в семье место, которое должно принадлежать какой-нибудь чистокровной волшебнице. Даже в домовиках мэнора Гарри искал намеки и подвохи, несмотря на их доброжелательность и услужливость.

***

После завтрака Гарри обошел первый этаж, но, не найдя там Драко, через некоторое время вернулся к гостиной — территория парка казалась слишком большой, наверное, даже ко вчерашнему дубу не получилось бы выйти, не заблудившись. Нужно было набраться смелости и попросить еще пару подсказок.

В гостиной теперь сидел только Люциус. Гарри невольно отметил его прическу: две тонкие боковые пряди сзади сплетались в одну затейливую косу, а остальные волосы оставались распущены. У Нарциссы утром была такая же прическа.

Вместо книги Люциус теперь держал какие-то бумаги.

— Надеюсь, мистер Поттер, вы понимаете что-нибудь в налогообложении магического мира, или хотя бы не мешаете Драко разбираться со счетами. Не хотелось бы, чтобы у вас отобрали особняк Блэков из-за долгов, — вдруг сказал Люциус, пока Гарри молча мялся на пороге гостиной.

В этой фразе Гарри тоже послышался какой-то намек, хотя не получалось даже представить, какой именно. Но это ведь был Люциус Малфой, он не мог сказать что-то просто так?

В налогах магического мира Гарри не разбирался и ненавидел их всей душой. Казалось, министерство магии брало из обычного мира людей только худшие идеи, создавая неповоротливую и сложную бюрократическую систему, и налогообложение это отлично отражало. Почему не мог приходить только один счет, в котором было бы написано: «Пойдите туда и заплатите столько денег»? Это здорово облегчило бы всем жизнь!

Однажды Гарри звал Гермиону, чтобы она помогла разобраться с налогами, и ей, кажется, даже нравилось работать со счетами. А вот Гарри — совсем не нравилось.

— Я постараюсь не остаться без дома, — пробормотал Гарри, не зная, какой еще реакции от него могли ждать.

Люциус наконец-то оторвался от счетов и встал, чтобы подойти ближе к Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, я надеюсь, мне не нужно серьезно с вами разговаривать о ваших отношениях с Драко? — спокойно уточнил Люциус. — Вы ведь и без меня все прекрасно понимаете, верно?

Гарри был почти уверен, что побледнел, и торопливо кивнул.

Он ожидал, что Люциус будет угрожать чем-то вроде: «Я выпущу тебе все кишки и заставлю их съесть, если ты сделаешь моему сыну больно», или предупредит, что будет следить за Гарри, или скажет убираться по-хорошему, но ничего подобного не прозвучало. По крайней мере, Люциус не говорил этого вслух, а Гарри все прекрасно понимал без прямых угроз.

А вот Уизли, кажется, провели с Драко подобный разговор, который чуть не закончился дракой.

Гарри ожидал (и даже немного надеялся), что после войны Люциус постарел, сник, ослаб, но такого не произошло. За последнюю пару лет он полностью восстановился, и теперь на нем не осталось ни следа тех болезненного вида и худобы, которые Гарри замечал во время войны.

Несмотря на Азкабан, предательство Волдеморта и суды, Люциус выглядел все таким же внушительным. Он был выше Гарри, выглядел сильнее и старше — взрослый опытный волшебник, который очень серьезно относился к выбору своего сына. Когда-то Гарри захотелось бы расправить плечи и язвить в ответ просто из принципа, но он все-таки пытался произвести хорошее впечатление, доказать, что ему можно доверить Драко.

Возможно, стоило пафосно пообещать, что он позаботится о Драко. Или что-то вроде того. Гарри ожидал, что придется так сделать, но, похоже, Люциусу было достаточно кивка, а Гарри слишком много себе напридумывал, пока готовился к этой поездке.

— Все еще ищете Драко, мистер Поттер? Попробуйте посмотреть в саду, — посоветовал Люциус, а затем вышел из гостиной, напоследок похлопав Гарри по плечу.

Эти утренние поиски все сильнее напоминали Гарри задания из тех игр, которые он проходил в детстве на компьютере Дадли, когда того не было дома. Но больше все равно не оставалось вариантов, кроме как пойти в сад, как только Гарри смог успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.

***

Сад немного напоминал Гарри лабиринт с Турнира трех волшебников, если вообще стоило сравнивать смертельно опасное испытание с небольшим парком на заднем дворе, где пели птицы и росли яркие цветы. Хотя Гарри был совершенно уверен, что на его глазах вьющийся стебель поймал и поглотил бабочку.

Нарцисса сидела на складном стуле рядом с кустом роз и чем-то тщательно обрабатывала маленькие цветочки. Гарри остановился немного в стороне и с минуту наблюдал за ней.

Он редко встречал людей, которым действительно нравилось ухаживать за своим садом. Маленький дворик тети Петунии выглядел не менее ухоженно, чем большая территория Малфой-мэнора, но сама тетя никогда не выглядела довольной во время работы в саду. Она наслаждалась, когда получала призы на городских конкурсах, когда утирала нос всем соседям и привлекала внимание гостей. Она занималась садом, потому что так надо. Ей не нравилось копаться в земле, ухаживать за растениями и наблюдать за их ростом, ей просто хотелось, чтобы ее двор выглядел лучше, чем у других. Наверное, если бы семья Дурслей имела больше денег, тетя могла бы нанять садовника (хотя, возможно, это противоречило какому-нибудь придуманному правилу о том, как все должно быть в приличной семье).

В Норе сада не было вообще, двор казался неухоженным и неопрятным, но вряд ли кто-то переживал из-за сравнения с соседями. Миссис Уизли иногда причитала, рассказывая о том, что хотела бы заняться территорией вокруг дома, но на это никак не находилось времени. Чем старше Гарри становился, тем сильнее подозревал, что дело не во времени, а только в отсутствии желания.

Гарри хватало такта не спрашивать, чем миссис Уизли занималась целыми свободными днями последний десяток лет. Да, семь маленьких детей уже звучит как катастрофа, но с тех пор, как Джинни поступила в Хогвартс, миссис Уизли сидела дома одна. Старшие сыновья уже имели свои дома, младшие дети приезжали всего на пару месяцев в год. Хозяйство Уизли, на взгляд Гарри, не требовало особых усилий, чтобы кому-то приходилось сидеть дома без работы за бесконечным вязанием рождественских свитеров. Гарри, конечно, обожал эти свитера до сих пор, но неужели они стоили того, чтобы всем младшим Уизли приходилось носить старые подержанные мантии на праздники?

Хотя Гарри, наверное, просто не стоило лезть не в свое дело и считать чужие деньги. Если он и подхватил от Драко какие-то дурные привычки, то это была одна из них.

— Прекрасный сад, миссис Малфой, — сказал Гарри, наконец-то подходя ближе. — Честно говоря, самый красивый, что я видел. Хотя я… на самом деле не слишком много садов видел.

Нарцисса тихо усмехнулась, отрываясь от своей работы. Наверняка можно было нанять садовника или хотя бы заставить трудиться в саду домашних эльфов. Можно было вообще оставить территорию зарастать сорняками. Но Нарциссе явно нравилось заниматься цветами, и у нее это отлично получалось.

— Спасибо, Гарри.

Наедине с Нарциссой Гарри чувствовал себя намного спокойнее, чем рядом с Люциусом, и уже не торопился скорее сбежать.

— Драко тоже хочет сад, — поделился он. — Когда закончим с ремонтом в доме.

— Ох, Гарри, ни за что не соглашайся. Драко с детства умел выращивать только кактусы и ядовитые растения.

— Я знаю. Он просто мечтает о ядовитой тентакуле и зубастой герани.

— И ты все равно согласен?

— Конечно, — Гарри не сдержал улыбку.

Нарцисса тоже ему улыбнулась и вернулась к розам. Пару минут стояла тишина, пока Гарри осматривал сад и другие растения.

— Знаешь, я, конечно, не рада, что у моего сына отношения с мужчиной, — вдруг сказала Нарцисса, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Тут нечему радоваться — это только лишние трудности. Мне кажется, Люциус до сих пор считает, что вы переболеете, забудете и остепенитесь. У волшебников ведь долгая жизнь, на это полно времени.

Гарри, внимательно слушая, притих и нервно замер рядом с цветущей сиренью, рассматривая цветы — кажется, в них было что-то магическое. На Нарциссу он старался не поднимать взгляд. Гарри предполагал, что с ней тоже придется поговорить об отношениях с Драко, но не ожидал такой откровенности.

— И все же я рада, что сейчас Драко любит и любим, — продолжила Нарцисса. — Нет смысла осуждать ваши отношения. Если это просто влюбленность, то и нечего тратить нервы, раз потом Драко женится и заведет детей. А если это… навсегда, то я тем более буду рада, что он нашел свою любовь. Это ведь мой сын, я всегда рада, если он счастлив.

Гарри снова подошел ближе к Нарциссе, становясь к ней лицом с другой стороны от куста роз. Руками он слегка касался тонких веточек, почти опираясь на них.

— Спасибо, миссис Малфой, — сказал Гарри.

Она глубоко вздохнула и отложила инструменты.

— Я бы хотела внуков, Гарри. Но намного сильнее я хочу, чтобы Драко был счастлив.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он, немного завороженно наблюдая за Нарциссой. Хотел бы он сам иметь такую мать, услышать все эти слова о себе. — Я сам мечтал о детях, точнее, даже просто о большой семье. Но Драко для меня важнее.

— Что ж… Мы с Люциусом еще довольно молоды, нам не поздно завести второго ребенка, если так хочется снова кого-то растить, — заключила Нарцисса.

— Да и мы не совсем одни. У нас есть Тедди, и… ой, — Гарри мгновенно вынырнул из своих сентиментальных мыслей.

— Все нормально, — Нарцисса покачала головой. — Это хорошо, что Драко общается с Тедди и Андромедой.

— Мне кажется, она будет рада с вами помириться.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — она немного рассеянно кивнула. — И ты ведь, наверное, просто искал Драко? Он в птичнике. Это вон та пристройка.

Поблагодарив и пожелав Нарциссе хорошего дня, Гарри помедлил, но потом направился к птичнику, который стоял на другой стороне сада.

***

Драко тискал собаку.

Старый ленивый пес охотно подставлял пушистые бока, иногда переваливаясь, и Драко с радостью чесал его.

— Мне было пять, когда мы завели Эмриса, — рассказал Драко, не прекращая гладить пса. — Я хотел себе щенка на день рождения, но мама сказала, что собака — это живое существо, поэтому не может быть подарком. И тогда мы купили щенка просто так.

К своему стыду, Гарри до этого дня думал, что пес, которого Драко иногда упоминал в разговорах, уже давно умер. Оказалось: просто был слишком стар, чтобы переехать на Гриммо вместе с Драко. Даже для молодых животных переезд становился большим стрессом, а для старого пса — тем более. Привыкать к новому дому, где еще шел ремонт, к городу и местам, к новым людям.

В Малфой-мэноре Эмрис хорошо себя чувствовал. Он ночевал в птичнике с павлинами и охранял их от лисиц и других мелких хищников. Жил на природе, в привычном окружении. И хотя Драко наверняка скучал, забирать Эмриса к себе было бы просто неразумно.

— Мы никогда не заводили животных. Наверное, Дадли просто не хотел ни с кем делить свою еду, — Гарри улыбнулся, наблюдая за Драко, и удобнее подтянул колени к груди, чтобы упереться в них подбородком. — А ты бы хотел снова завести собаку? Чтобы мы завели?

— Мы с тобой? На Гриммо? — переспросил Драко.

Гарри не мог не вспомнить про Сириуса, который тосковал, запертый в штабе Ордена Феникса — как иногда он превращался в большого черного пса и бегал по дому. Потом вспомнил Люпина, который в полнолуние лежал на кровати в своем волчьем обличии.

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. — Хочешь щенка?

— И чтобы мы с тобой были традиционной нетрадиционной парой с собакой?

— Ага.

— Очень хочу, — улыбнулся Драко, и Гарри заулыбался в ответ.

Драко объяснил, что хотел познакомить Гарри со своим любимым псом еще вчера, но Эмрис спал весь вечер — Драко забегал к нему перед совместной прогулкой и ужином, пока Гарри отдыхал после аппарации. При воспоминании о вчерашнем мнимом недомогании Гарри снова стало неловко за все то, что он придумывал до поездки в Малфой-мэнор. Теперь Гарри отлично понимал, насколько нелепыми были фантазии. И как же хорошо, что они так сильно разошлись с реальностью.

— Я немного беспокоился, что ты не понравишься Эмрису, — признался Драко, почесывая пса за ушами. — Он не любит чужаков.

— А ты уверен, что я ему нравлюсь? — уточнил Гарри.

Драко фыркнул.

— Если бы ты ему не нравился, то у тебя бы не осталось никаких сомнений. Ты бы точно заметил, — убежденно ответил Драко. — Так что он считает тебя своим, все нормально. Хочешь погладить?

Гарри взглянул на расслабленного развалившегося на земле пса, доверчиво подставившего пушистые бока. Действительно — рядом с чужаком он бы вряд ли принял такую открытую позу.

— Хочу, — согласился Гарри и придвинулся ближе.

Немного нерешительно он запустил руку в мягкий мех, начиная чесать пса. С каждой секундой движения становились увереннее, а Эмрис вилял хвостом, подметая им пыльный пол птичника. Наконец-то Гарри смог расслабиться и перестать думать о том, как ему понравиться семье Драко, чтобы его приняли, как вести себя. У Драко были хорошие любящие родители, которых не стоило воспринимать через мутную призму прошлого. Пора уже было перестать нервничать и понять, что его здесь приняли.

В шерсти пальцы Гарри столкнулись с пальцами Драко, соприкасаясь и переплетаясь. Гарри посмотрел на Драко и подумал о том, как сильно любит его, как очаровательно он улыбается и как хочется его поцеловать — и тут же потянулся к его губам.


End file.
